Fear in Mind
by SecondtoNon
Summary: Dead Fic. Up for Adoption. Or just write your own CSI/Bleach Crossover. I'm not monopolizing the fandom.
1. Prologue

**-sigh- Second Fanfic...**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write one for each and every chapter so this one will represent the entire story. Because no matter how many chapters I write, it doesn't bring me any closer to owning Bleach or CSI.**

**Fear in Mind**

Prologue

Hitsugaya sat only semi-comfortably in his seat. It seemed to take forever just to arrive at their destination. Just how far was the 'Las Vegas' anyway? The rumbling of the air plane engines prevented him from getting any sleep, and being inside of a pressurized air space, several thousand feet above ground, wasn't really helping either. Heck! He didn't even think that the giant hulk of metal could even fly!

"So, what brings you to LA?"

The bored captain's eyes came up to starring dull and the inquirer. Hitsugaya recognized him as male flight attendant that had been giving him strange – and suspicious – looks, ever since he had boarded the plane and took his seat in first class. He had never bothered to talk to him before, so why now? When the man spoke, there was a ting of jealously in it. Earlier on, he had overheard some of the female attendants giggling and gossiping about him (which they were still doing right now). Something about him being the son of some rich entrepreneur?

"Business," Hitsugaya said, hopping that the man would leave.

Unfortunately the man had not caught on the sarcasm in his voice and remained.

"Really? What kind of business?"

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The temperature dropped by several degrees, reflecting his irritation. But when he gave his reply, the voice was even colder.

"Extermination."

"America?" Hitsugaya raised a brow. His voice, hinted with surprise.

The command nodded. "Yes, we have reports that a hollow has been killing humans in a city called Las Vegas for the past several days. This hollow shouldn't be too hard to find; it has been coming out every night since it first appeared, but I wanted to be eliminated as soon as possible."

"Sir, why send a captain then? From what you've told me, a seated officer should be more than enough to take care of it."

"Yes, you are correct but this hollow has been acting strange. As you already know, it is rare for hollows to be found outside of Japan, and from the information that we could gather; it doesn't seem to be absorbing the souls of the humans it's killed. Rumors travel fast, especially during this kind of time. We can't let something like this to distract the rest from the preparations. Currently, no one below captain-class – save a few – has information about this, and whatever information that the hollow might have will stay the same."

Hitsugaya nodded. This was going to be done as a quiet and discrete mission. The commander wanted the thorn to be removed as quickly as possible to get back to the war to come.

"I understand."

"Good. Everything has been arranged already; you will leave in 3 hours."

By the time the tenth squad captain arrived, it was well past noon. After the short chat with the attendant no one bothered him during the rest of the flight – too busy with fixing a heating problem– allowing him some sleep. But jet lag still came and by the time he arrived at the hotel, he was completely exhausted.

His room was no extravagant suite, but it did give him a nice view of the city and it was in one of the more expensive hotels. Hitsugaya couldn't help but to wonder if Matsumoto had anything to do with all the luxury he was being treated to. She had been complaining that he had been working too much and it would really surprise him if the buxom lieutenant was up to her old – or usual – tricks again…

Of course, she would also be free of her captain for the next 5 days.

Hitsugaya starred at the well-made bed. The king-sized furniture was just inviting him to sleep in it with open arms. He knew that he should first get used to the time here, but being tired on his patrols wouldn't be very wise either.

Without giving it anymore thought, the young captain plopped down in be and allowed sleep to take over.

The sun had set far below the horizon by the time Hitsugaya woke. The clock read 11:15 pm on his cell phone which was beeping rapidly. A hollow was nearby. Wasting no time, he quickly separated from his _gigai_ and headed out though the window.

Cool air immediately greeted him as he stepped out. Lights shone below, illuminating the area around him. The bustling of people and cars were nothing but low rumblings at the altitude he was at. But the young captain paid no heed to those things; he simply _shunpo_-ed past it all, concentrating on getting to his destination.

He soon found himself standing in front of a dark alleyway. Cautiously he stepped in, the lighting only allowing him to make out silhouettes of the figures ahead. One of them looking like a weird lump on the ground. Only when he got closer did he recognize the lump as that of a mangled corpse.

Slowly, Hitsugaya approached the petrified soul huddled beside her body, careful not to step in the blood.

"Hey, where is the on that did this to you?"

The soul did not reply. Instead, she merely responded by trying to move further into the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

But his voice didn't sound as reassuring. Truth be told, he was starting to get impatient. He never was really good with consoling souls before they moved on. The hollow's presence was still lingering in the air—but it was nowhere to be seen. So where was it? If it wasn't down here then…

…Above!

"Too late!"

The hollow came down at rapid speeds. Its right arm raised to reveal a knife-like arm with a hook at the end, ready to slice him in half. Hitsugaya managed to time his _zanpakutou _to block the attack. The short stall allowed him to take note that the hollow was about the size of a normal human and its other arm was just like its right.

Without warning, the hollow kicked the off guard captain in the stomach.

"Oof!"

The wind was knocked out of his lungs upon colliding with the dumpster; his head snapped back and hit the edge. The hollow chuckled.

"It seems that Soul Society has finally noticed my presence, and they send a little _shinigami _to kill me. I'm really disappointed. I was really hoping that it would be more challenging."

The hollow shook its head as it held out its arms in a causal manner.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. Obviously the hollow did not know who he was. His grip on the hilt of his _zanpakutou _tightened as he got up.

"Don't go—"

In a flash, he disappeared.

"—underestimating me."

Then he reappeared behind to slash at the hollow's back. But it too brought out its arm to block the attack. Sparks flew as the two forces came into contact. Both sides exchanged attacks, none of them ever meeting their target. Hyourinmaru scratched against the brick walls, causing its wielder to loss momentum in the swing. The hollow blocked it once again.

Hitsugaya cursed. This was taking far too longer than necessary. The hollow wasn't even in the menos class; all it got going for it was its speed. But the narrow alleyway prevented him from initiating any more advanced attacks other than slashing at the hollow and even that was being hindered. Releasing his _zanpakutou _was not an option.

The hollow began to move its arm down his sword. A metallic screech could be heard as the two blades rubbed against each, producing more sparks from the friction. In the last moment Hitsugaya moved, just as the hook of the knife-like arm came down to try and dig into his skull, almost faltering when he came sliding back on the still fresh blood. His cheek was bleeding from where the hook grazed.

Ignoring the pain, Hitsugaya got into stance and waited for the hollow to take the offence.

However, it never happened. The hollow just stood where it was, its eyes narrowed to as if to guard a secret. It chuckled once again, earning an incredulous look from the young prodigy.

"You're right," it began, "I shouldn't have underestimated you. You're a lot better than what you stature represents."

Hitsugaya made no move but merely grunted at the statement.

"I now can see that I will be having the fun that I had hoped for. But it will have to wait."

The hollow jumped on the nearby fire escape, alerting the captain to take a step forward.

It continued: "I'm sorry to have to cut our play time short, it really was a lot of fun. As a consolation, I've left a little present for ya'. Have fun figuring out what it is. Bye!"

"Get back here!"

But it was too late. The hollow had already disappeared over the building and its presence could no longer be felt. Seeing no use in something he could not track, Hitsugaya walked over to the still huddling soul and performed a _konso. _The body disappeared in a blue-ish light, and then was replaced by a black butterfly.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

Hitsugaya's head snapped around to see an officer standing at the entrance of the alleyway. He turned to completely face the agitated man, but that only seemed to make him even more worried.

"D-don't move!" he ordered, and fumbled for his gun.

Then it hit him.

_Shit!_

Shunpo-ing, Hitsugaya quickly knocked the officer out before he could pull out his gun, allowing him to fall with a dull 'thud'.

It better not be what he thought it was.

**Pretty long chapter. The rest should be even longer than this (that's why they call it the prologue). You might have noticed a bit of change in writing style compared to my other story. I have a habit of changing styles depending on the story, my feeling toward the story, and what I've been reading lately. It's a weird habit of mine even though I do try to keep it at a even level.**

**Well, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally! It felt like it took me forever just to finish this. **

**I forgot to say this in the last one so I'll say it now; at the end of this story, there is the possibility of unanswered questions though I will try to avoid it. The main purpose of this is the idea of the Bleach world meeting the CSI, and that is what I'm doing. As long as that is fulfilled, then I don't really give a damn to the other little things. So I do twist things to make it work my way but I like it to still make some sort of sense in some sort of way though hence the unanswered question that may come up. (Did any of that even make sense?)**

**I'll say it in here just in case no one seen it in my profile; the language barrier shall be ignored to make my life easier. Also, I don't live in LV or anywhere near it so if I do have any discriptions or anything regarding it or whatever there, it shall be vague and I don't want to make complete assumptions either since ya' never know; some idiot might take it for real and before you realize it, they'll start sterotyping.**

**Oh, yeah I have noticed my mistake of typing LA instead of LV but I too lazy to bother to change that. **

**Edit: Finally, I've updated... Well actually it's not really an update, just some editing done since some of you have been asking me questions about the evidence. Not much has changed so if you've read it before, you can skip most of the beginning. I have added a little extra but nothing really big. Now before I bore you to death with my notes, here's the chapter.**

* * *

** Fear in Mind**

Chapter 1

By the time Catherine had arrived, Grissom was already there. The alleyway was blocked off by bright yellow 'caution' tapes which glowed from all the police lights. An ambulance was also on stand by as he finished the last of his talk with the officer.

He greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hey. I suppose the sixth victim is waiting?"

"Yeah," he began as they walked towards the alley. "Had a chat with the officer; it seems that he might have seen the suspect."

"The suspect?"

"He said that by the time he got to the scene, the victim was already dead. Saw a figure; asked what the person was doing, but person moved and he got nervous; grabbed his gun but was knocked before he could shoot."

"So he didn't get a good look at the suspect," she said, disappointed. The air was heavy with the smell of metal. She turned on her flash light.

"No," he admitted, following suit and turning his on as well. "Everything happened too fast and it was too dark. On the other note, he said that the suspect couldn't be over 5 feet tall, wearing strange clothing and before he was knocked out, he said he saw a blur of black and white."

Catherine exhaled and walked over to survey the area around the body, Grissom remained to examine the dumpster.

"Strange clothing; how very descriptive."

"Not the best word to use when you're in Vegas."

She nodded in agreement but without turning back. Her eyes continued to scan the ground for any clues. Just when she was about to get tired at looking at the arrays of splattered blood, something caught her eyes.

"Wait a minute… I think I found something."

"Yeah?" Grissom glanced back at her. "I did too. What's yours?"

"An isolated blood splatter…" She bent down to get a better look, setting her kit on a blood free spot. "The direction is opposite compared to the rest and it's a medium velocity as well." Opening her kit, she took out a swab and dabbed it on the blood. "I'm taking a sample to send to DNA. Hopefully it'll give us a clue to who our killer is… What's yours?"

"A dent."

"A dent?" Now it was her turn to glance back. She gave him a confused look.

"That and… a hair sample." Using a pair of tweezers, he dislodged it from its place on the dumpster to examine it better. "Huh… did you know that 1 in 17,000 human beings have some type of albinism?"

Catherine raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"But only about 1 in 40,000 people have the most severe type of albinism which can result in white hair. No elderly could do something like this…"

"Wait a minute…" She got up and walked over to Grissom. "The killer had murdered 5 people over the past five nights and all of a sudden he makes such big mistakes? Along with the blood, I found slide marks, and a shoeprint with some sort of organic fiber." She motioned her area and held up a bag with the fiber to emphasize her point.

"That's not right."

"No it isn't," Grissom agreed. His flash light was now scanning the walls.

"So what happened?"

The light finally landed on a specific part on the wall. On the brick wall, was a long, curved scar; like something had cut into it when whatever the 'it' was swung. There was an ominous feeling as the two starred at it.

Grissom was the first of break away from it. He turned to Catherine.

"He was interrupted."

* * *

"What can you tell me about the body?" 

The old medic examiner glanced at him for a moment before looking back down at the body. It was just for a second but his eyes looked as if it was saying 'do you really need to ask?'

"Nothing different from last time; C.O.D was laceration to the neck, severed the carotid artery as well as all other blood vessels in the neck up 'til the spine which the murder left attached."

He then reached for the right hand and held it up to Grissom. "The ends of the fingers were removed post mortem as well the face, which was skinned, then the skull was bashed to pieces—"

"—to further prevent us from identifying the victim," Grissom finished.

"…Right.

"After that, he just did what ever he wanted with the body." The cover was raised to reveal the rest of the body. "I can't even do an autopsy even if I want to," he muttered.

"The organs inside were mashed up until it was turned to a pile of goop. It's different compared to the previous two where the heart, lungs, and liver were removed, and tossed aside. But it is similar to the third victim where the organs were found squished out from a stab would; also post mortem.

"I've seen some pretty weird stuff over the years, but this one really takes the cake. If the murderer is killing just for the love of killing, why do all those stuff only _after_ the victim is dead?"

Grissom's face was still impassive.

"Why indeed."

* * *

**_"Sixth murder victim found. New evidence may help find killer.__"_**

_"Last night at about 10:29 the body of a young woman was discovered in the alley was of... details are sketchy... unsure but it may provide a break through... Tension among the public are still high..."_

Catherine quickly scanned though the article. There was no need to thoroughly read something containing what she already knew (or at least that's what she hoped). The front page news had a large picture of both her and Grissom crossing the yellow tape into the crime scene.

"Well that was fast," Grissom remarked, pulling her attention away from the article. She hwas in Grissom's office to give him news about the DNA result.

Setting the article down on his desk, she replied, "Yeah, well, this guy has been killing people every night in the most gruesome way possible without leaving any evidence. The people are getting nervous and so are the higher ups. This case has been put on the top priority list."

"I see…"

"Turns out you were right; our current suspect is in fact an albino… OCA1b?"

"OCA1b," Grissom repeated. "Oculocutaneous albinism type one; least amount of melanin pigments resulting in pale skin, yellow or white hair, and light blue eyes with the rare occasion of pink or violet. The _'b'_ stands for the second variation of OCA1 – which also has several subtypes – where the person can tan and develop pigments."

"Okay, so what do we do now? DNA doesn't match any know persons in our database. Do we alert the media and see if they can help—"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We aren't sure whether this person is the killer yet. From the evidence gathered, there might have been a witness during the murder. As you've said before, the people are getting nervous and contrary to the popular belief, albinism isn't all that rare. The media isn't all that reliable either; one word that the suspect might be an albino and all hell will break loose. People will go out of their way to find any albino and accuse them of being the murderer… and we'll be accused of being bias."

* * *

_Shunpo_-ing wouldn't have been a good idea, lest someone decided to look up and see a human figure jumping around with inhuman abilities – especially if it was in the air. Instead he had decided to do it the old fashioned way; walking. 

To his dismay, his suspicions had been conformed in the morning. All it took was one reply through the door on whether he wanted his room cleaned or not to know that he could be seen. After all, if he could be heard, then he could be seen. It was only reinforced when he opened the door to let the maid in.

Then another thought struck him. Urahara had supplied him with one of his prized portable _gigai _without charging him extra. When he had asked the 'humble' shopkeeper for his reasons, he just shrugged and said:

"_Well it is a foreign place and it wouldn't be too wise to have a mod-soul running around clueless."_

He hadn't got what he meant by that but didn't bother to pry further, keeping it in the back of his mind for later. Now thinking, when the ex-captain of the twelfth had answered, his face had been hidden behind his fan. As if to hide an all knowing smile plastered on his face.

Okay…

He'd rather not think about it. His _zanpakutou _was slung on his right shoulder, covered to look less conspicuous, not that anyone was even giving it a second glance. They all seemed to be too busy to really care. It just reminded him how foreign this place was. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was that people still stared at the way he looked, but even that was more out of curiosity than fear and suspicions. Some even walked past him without giving him a glance.

A sudden scream pierced the air.

Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks and quickly pulled out his phone. He hadn't been to only one to hear the scream as the crowds around him were beginning to murmur in confusion. Too busy to notice though, he quickly broke into a run.

It didn't take him long to find himself in another alleyway. He hadn't even given the hollow time to acknowledge his presence before bringing Hyourinmaru down at its mask. But whether or not the hollow had known he was there, it had still dodged the sudden attack.

The hollow landed several feet away from the dead body and Hitsugaya stood where the previous was. It eyed him carefully as Hitsugaya, not even a glance, stamped the pommel on the soul's forehead to send it on.

Now there were no interruptions.

In the blink of an eye, both disappeared. In another blink, they reappeared; both blades blocking the other to prevent it from touching its wielder. Blink – they disappear. Blink – they reappear – same outcome.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Still the same – or was it? Something didn't seem right. Hitsugaya could sense it. The hollow wasn't going all out like it was the last time. Instead it seemed to be stalling, but for what he could not tell.

This was pointless, he thought. The enemy may not be getting anywhere, but neither was he.

"So how do you like my gift so far?"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and the two came to a stand still.

"I see…" the hollow trailed off, but he seemed pleased all the same.

Neither one was willing to give the other an opening but both were waiting for the other to attack. Hitsugaya's eyes were fixed on the hollow, trying to read its next movements. Silence soon built between the two. Again that nagging feeling that something was wrong was once again taking up his mind. Just what was the hollow planning to gain from stalling like this? However the didn't get the chance to think too much about it when the hollow spoke.

"Aren't you curious about my ability, boy?"

"I makes me visible, so what?"

"Tsk, tsk, no need to act so cold" the hollow scolded, earning a growl from the white-haired captain. "Anyways, you are correct...to an extent. Materialized be the better word to describe it. My spiritual energy gives spirits like us a sort of denser form to which a normal human's eye is capable of seeing us. You became visible the moment you got that cut on you face and you'll be stuck that way as long as my energy exists. I on the other hand, can switch whenever I please."

"I see..." A smirk found its way on Hitsugaya's face. "You're telling me that as long as I kill you, and you're spiritual energy disappears, then it'll be back to normal." It was stated.

The hollow seemed to careless at what he knew. "Yup, that's exactly it. But it ain't gonna happen so easily. You're gonna have a hell of a time trying to explain that to the police."

"What!?"

The sound of sirens soon filled the air, causing Hitsugaya to momentarily lose focus. But the slight falter was just what the hollow was looking for as it swung its right arm to be blocked by the _zanpakutou, _and act as a diversion from the left coming from below.

A disgusting splatter sound could be heard as blood landed on the ground and surrounding walls in large quantities. His legs gave from the pain and massive blood loss that even now was still flowing out of his wound. Hyourinmaru fell with a loud 'clank' as it met with the hard ground.

_Damn_, the police would be here any minute. The hollow's laughter echoed with a howl.

"Fooled ya', didn't I? I'd better be going before the cops show up. Too bad I won't be there to see how it goes when you try to explain this one to them, I'm pretty sure it will be an interesting one."

"Damn it, get back here!"

"See ya'!" and the hollow was gone.

The sirens got louder until he could see the bright flashes from the police cars parked outside of both entrances. Several police officers got out and ran towards him with guns out.

"Don't move!" one of them ordered.

Hitsugaya didn't bother. He could easily get away, but it would be pointless. They've already got a good look at him; it would be easy to track someone like him down. Inwardly he laughed, but whether if it was for his own incompetence or the fact that he decided to accept the challenge, he did not know.

Blood loss finally taking its effects; his vision went blurry and everything went dark.

* * *

**I've just realized that I totally forgot Brass at the beginning. Oh well, they don't call it a fanfiction for nothing.**

**The facts about albinism is true in case your wondering. I added that since it just seemed proper. And now you know if Hitsu was real, he'd be OCA1b. Oh and I know writers generally describe him with pale skin, I mean I do agree that it would seem right to, but if you seriously look; you'd see that he actually has tanned skin. So I'm going with that.**

**Hmm... Is that all? Yeah I think it is. Next up! Bleach world and CSI finally meet: Hitsugaya in for questioning!**

**Edit: So there you have it. I hope that sort of answers some of your questions. I didn't really put much detail in it and I know that still doesn't really explain the hair, but just work with me. I read somewhere that they said the spiritual body was supposed to replicate that of when they were alive and I used the word "materialized" so he's not just visible, but he has like a more physical form. That is why they can do DNA testing and such.**

**Anyways it just goes something like that. If you still don't understand then just work with me, okay? **

**Review!**


End file.
